


Place Your Bets

by meangirls2304



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangirls2304/pseuds/meangirls2304





	Place Your Bets

Vanessa was heartbroken. Yet again, Dan Humphrey her childhood sweetheart had denied her for his girlfriend, Serena. So she decided maybe some cheap alcohol can solve this. Vanessa lays on her couch sipping on her cheap wine when there was knock on the door.

Vanessa opened the door surprised by the sight of Chuck Bass. "What are you doing here Bass?" Vanessa snapped. Chuck gave her grin. "Do you still have that tape?" He asked. Vanessa sighed. Of course. "Yes." Vanessa replied starting to shut the door. Chuck stopped her from closing the door.

"What do you want?" Chuck asked pleadingly. Vanessa found it so satisfying she almost told him right there. But she just raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Bass' begged." Vanessa laughed. "Only when it's important." He retorted. "I suppose you can come in." Vanessa sighed opening the door completely.

Chuck smirked. Vanessa's mind screamed, 'DANGER! DANGER!' "I suppose I can spare a few moments." Chuck said mocking her tone. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "So what is it you want, Abrams?" Chuck asked again. "Dan Humphrey." Vanessa told him honestly. 

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Dan Humphrey? I don't think I can do that." Chuck snorted. "Then you won't mind if I leaked that tape." Vanessa smirked. She had a tape of Chuck Bass crying his eyes out. So of course, Chuck was willing to go to great lengths to keep the tape out of the public eye.

"I think I have a way..." Chuck said thoughtfully. "Then no one will have to see you cry." Vanessa shrugged. "A displeasure doing buisiness." Chuck nodded heading for the door. "Same to you." Vanessa replied opening the door.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blair Waldorf was having a perfectly nice night. She was watching her favourite movie 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and eating her favourite crossiants. So what if her best friend was on a date with her low-life Brooklyn boyfriend? Blair 100% didn't mind not cuddling Serena as she watched Audrey Hepurn movies. 

There was a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned and paused the movie rolling out of bed. Blair opened the door to Chuck Bass at her door. "What are you doing here, Bass?" Blair snapped. Chuck grinned devilishly. "Remember Blair, I still know your heated secret." Chuck smirked.

"Are you blackmailing me now?" Blair scoffed. "Some could call it that." Chuck shrugged. "What do you want from me?" Blair sighed annoyed. "To help me destroy Daniel Humphrey." Chuck grinned at her.

Blair perked up at this. "Why didn't you just ask?" She asked grinning widely. "You may not like the means." Chuck shrugged. "What are these means?" Blair asked suspicously. Knowing Chuck, he'd probably make her pay in the process. "How about... Sleeping with S?" Chuck asked.

Blair's eyes widened. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL BASS?" She yelled. "Shut your mouth, Waldorf." Chuck sneered. "No! You can't come to my house, to my bedroom. Blackmailing me, asking me to sleep with Serena." Blair snapped but slightly quieter. "Gossip Girl will be very pleased to hear the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Chuck retorted.

Blair fell silent. She hadn't told anyone in fear they would treat her differently. Namely her mother. What if she got sent to France? Blair knew she was most likely over-exaggerating but after hearing so many gay slurs fall out of Eleanor's mouth, she couldn't be sure. And she certainly didn't want to find out.

Blair huffed. "This is all your fault." She snapped. Then Blair slammed the door so hard, that Chuck was surprised it didn't fall off it's hinges. But none the less, his smirk widened. Blair Waldorf was on board. This was the first step to getting that tape from that rat Abrams.


End file.
